The Course Of True Normalcy Never Did Run Smooth
by EmoKidSid
Summary: Chaos is being stubborn, Cid tries to reason with him.


I could never have slept peacefully if I kept "Chaos" as the name of this story.

Implied yaoi-ish-ness.

(I don't own the FFVII characters.)

(_The thoughts. __They look like this_)

-------------------------

The Course Of True Normalcy Never Did Run Smooth.

-------------------------

"Cid, has Vincent come back yet? I figure if anyone saw him, it'd be you."

"No, Spike, I haven't seem 'im. Whaddya think I'm doin' pacin' around all worried for?"

"I really don't think it's any reason to get angry at _me_," Cloud tried to defend himself. "Would you go look for him? It's been several hours. He should be changed back by now."

"Fine," Cid picked up his jacket. "But if _I'm_ not back in a few hours, Chaos'll prob'ly have gone all Chaos on me, so just go ahead an' feel free ta leave us." He lit up a cigarette and stalked off into the woods to look for Vincent. "Goddamn kid. Damn demon. Takin' my Vince an' runnin'. Goddamn sons a' bitches..." he muttered to himself.

By the end of his second cigarette, he'd come to a clearing. A little up the way, he saw Chaos crouched by a small stream. Cid's heart started to beat faster. He knew Cloud was right: Vincent should have turned back into Vincent long ago. Not sure whether it was safe to disturb the demon or not, Cid backed up to hide behind a tree and think.

Chaos's head snapped up and looked in Cid's direction.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit. I'm gonna die I'm gonna die_

Though Cid thought he would probably die from a heart attack before Chaos even got to him.

The demon stared towards the noise he heard for several moments before standing upright and heading to it. He moved in such fluid motions that it was scary.

Cid closed his eyes tight when he heard the whooshing sound of the demon moving toward him. He cringed as he felt cool hands on the sides of his face and warm breath against his forehead.

"The pilot..." Chaos spoke after what felt like hours. He dragged his tongue slowly up Cid's cheek. "You're the one who gives us the sweet release every night," he confirmed and chuckled slightly. "I had to satisfy my needs with Galian before you came along. Such a shame, having to rape the poor, helpless beast like that... I wish my master would let me have control when you two are together. All the pleasure I could give to both of you... Ahh, it makes my wings burn simply thinking about it..."

"I want Vincent back," Cid opened his eyes and tried to stay calm.

"And he wants to come out. Do I frighten you, Pilot?" Chaos asked almost innocently.

"Y-yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you..." Cid struggled. "Because of the way you take over, the way you kill. You're..."

"A monster? I know what I am. But I would not kill you, Pilot," Chaos assured. "He loves you, my Master does. And as much as he hates me, as much as I wish to hate him in return, I cannot. We tend to feel the same. We can feel each other's emotions. Because we love you, I will not hurt you."

"Why haven't you let Vincent back?" Cid insisted.

"Why should I have to be trapped all the time?"

"Cos it's his body! He never asked for ya!"

"I never asked for him either!" Chaos snarled, his yellow eyes glowing in anger. "Demon or not, why would I want this kind of existence? It was not my choice to have him as my Master."

"Can't ya just leave 'im alone?" Cid asked, still afraid.

"No, Pilot," Chaos grinned. "I cannot leave my Master; he cannot force me to leave. We have each tried to rid ourselves of the other. Anger, trickery, begging, death... There is no other possible way. I am afraid my Master and I are stuck together for eternity." He laughed sadly.

"If I try ta convince 'im to let ya out more often, would ya give 'im back then?"

"Hmm... Not quite yet," Chaos ran his long fingers through the captain's blonde hair and held him close. "I like you, Pilot. You tell my Master you love everything about him. But that is not all true. Couldn't you come to like me as well?"

Cid struggled against the demon's hold. "I don't fucken know! I've been told _not_ to like you."

"I know that," Chaos leaned down to Cid's ear. "Don't fight me, Pilot. I am far stronger than you could ever be. I do not have to let you go."

Cid stopped trying to free himself. He could feel the demon's heart beating in the cold chest he was being held against. "Please give me Vincent. I want him now."

"Is that all you can talk about?"

"Yeah."

The demon sighed, and rested his cheek atop Cid's head. "May I ask a favour of you?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Cid was a little wary of what the request could possibly be.

"Let me see what you taste like," Chaos grazed his fingertips down the side of Cid's neck. "Just a tiny bit. It will barely hurt."

"Then you'll let Vincent come back?"

"Yes. I promise."

Unwillingly, Cid nodded his assent, and felt the fiend's lips press gently to his throat. He held on to the demon's shoulders for balance, scared to death of what was about to happen, but he knew he needed to retrieve Vincent. He gasped as Chaos's sharp teeth broke the skin, his strangely cool tongue catching the blood that trickled out.

Chaos lifted his head and laid the palm of his hand on Cid's throat, healing the wound. He grinned shamelessly and brushed his lips against Cid's. "Thank you, Pilot," his eyes flashed orange momentarily, as red battled for control over yellow. "I will hand over your lover now."

The demon let go of Cid and took several steps back, his body already beginning to change. Cid reached up to make sure his throat was still in tact, and shut his eyes, wanting anything but to watch the frightening transformation. There was nothing he could do now but wait for the demon's howls to stop.

Cid dared to look again, once it grew quiet. Vincent, slightly disoriented, stumbled awkwardly to Cid and collapsed into his arms.

"He wouldn't let me..." Vincent gasped, breathing heavily. "I couldn't stop him."

"Hush, Vince, it's arright," Cid held the gunman up and did his best to try and comfort him.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. You okay?"

"I feel dizzy...tired..."

"C'mere. Sit down," Cid guided Vincent to sit and lean against a nearby tree. "We'll just stay here an' rest for a while."

Vincent nodded.

"That Chaos," Cid pulled a cigarette out and lit it. "Is one creepy son of a bitch." He offered the cigarette to Vincent. "Told me he loved me. Heh." He watched Vincent take a drag. "Said he loves you too." He took the cigarette from his friend's shaky hand and lay down on the ground.

"I know," Vincent sighed. "I can't begin to imagine why."

"Eh, I can't imagine why anyone _wouldn't_ like ya," Cid laughed. "I think he's just tryin' to getcha to be nice to 'im, is all." He waited for some sort of response, but there was none. He looked over and saw Vincent had fallen asleep, looking almost peaceful with his head lolled forward like that.

"The group's gonna think we're dead, Vince," Cid mumbled, putting his cigarette out. Again, he received no answer - not that he expected one - and rested his hands behind his head. "Yeah, well, whatever. I think you got the right idea."

----------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Kissychan1101 (thanks for the comment, by the way!) told me "One thing was a bit unclear, however. Before Shido came along, Chaos sated itself with...Galian? Does this allude to some kind of self-buggery on Vincent's part? LOL he's flexible."

When I read that, I had to laugh because...I didn't think about thinking about the specifics on that : Go me!

Let's see here... I don't know if this will make sense or not, but I think I imagine some sort of mental control of one demon over another. Maybe they can manifest their actions in their thoughts somehow. I'll try to think how I might be able to elaborate that explanation.

Or, alternatively, you can use your imagination and come up with something completely different.

I have to admit though, I'm kinda diggin' the whole "flexi-Vinny" thing : D


End file.
